Amor y Sangre
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry es una criatura de la noche y Severus está ahí para acompañarlo noche a noche. 2da Respuesta al Maratón Snarry de la Mazmorra.


Amor y sangre

La lluvia caía con fuerza, el viento soplaba con tanta furia que eras capaz de sentir que una nube te soplaba la cara. El frío era casi insoportable y te venían esas ganas de estar abrigado frente a la chimenea. Se apresuró a la casa, que pese a la claridad del día se veía oscura y tenebrosa. Abrió las puertas y el calor le golpeó de frente. Cerró las grandes puertas y se despojó del abrigo que le cubría, pero que poco le pudo proteger de la fuerza de la naturaleza. Escuchaba llantos, los conocía muy bien. Caminó hasta la única puerta en la que podía ver la cálida luz de la chimenea filtrándose por el recoveco que quedaba bajo esta.

Entró en la habitación y cubrió su nariz con elegancia, no podía acostumbrarse a la exquisita fragancia de la sangre.

Un joven lloraba tendido en el suelo, cubría su rostro y esta se manchaba con la sangre de sus muñecas que seguían fluyendo poco a poco.

En el sitial frente a la chimenea se notaba la presencia del dueño de casa, por lo menos el actual, pues no era su dueño original.

-¡Severus!

Tal y como lo imaginó, en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la habitación el joven frente a la chimenea estuvo a su lado en dos segundos, colgándose de su cuello y besándolo con pasión. Sabía que no era necesario sostenerlo entre sus brazos, pues con su fuerza sobrenatural y ligereza en cuanto a peso, sólo bastaba con que pasara sus brazos por su cuello y colgarse, pero pese a todo lo abrazó, pues le daba algo mas de humanidad a aun hecho tan natural.

-¿Nuevamente dejaste llorando a Draco? –le interrogó luego de que sus labios fueran soltados.

-Él tiene la culpa, Sev –dijo caminado hacia el rubio que seguía sollozando en el suelo, algo más tranquilo ante la presencia de Severus, pues este mitigaba en algo el volátil humor de Potter- ¿No es cierto, Draco? –le preguntó llegando a su lado y sosteniendo su cabello.

-Por favor –rogó el de ojos claros- sólo matame.

-No digas eso, Draquito –dijo sombrío acariciando el cuello de su víctima, tu sangre es la más dulce, después de la Severus, así que no me prives de ese beneficio.

Severus los veía interactuar con los brazos cruzados. Odiaba este circo en que se había transformado la vida de su amante, todo por culpa de ese miserable vampiro que condeno al niño de oro. Justo antes de que Voldemort fuera derrotado y Harry subiera al poder como nuevo lord oscuro. Sabía que el mundo estaba mejor en manos de Harry Potter, por mucha y maldad que hubiera en su alma. No es que Harry fuera cruel y sanguinario, por lo menos no con todos, por que con Draco si que se ensañaba.

_-Necesito sangre, Severus –le dijo mirando por la venta, lo más lejos de la luz posible sí quiero seguir a tu lado necesito de la sangre, por que ten claro que el día que tu mueras, yo mismo me arrojaré a la luz del sol para sentirlo por ultima vez._

_-Eso lo entiendo, me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero ¿Por qué Draco? –preguntó abrazando su frío cuerpo._

_-Él tiene sangre dulce, hicimos un pacto, aun pese al dolor y desesperación que siente al momento de darme su sangre. _

_-Lo torturas, Harry, lo vi la ultima vez, lo vestiste como un __**payaso**__ muggle._

_-¿No se veía adorable? –preguntó riéndose al recordarlo- además, fue él quien eligió eso, mi otra opción no le gustó- dijo haciendo un puchero, falso a morir._

_-Enjaularlo y dejarlo sólo vestido con una __**tanga de leopardo**__… no es la opción más digna._

_-Pero le di opciones, soy un amo muy amable –dijo riendo y volteando a ver a Severus para besárlo nuevamente._

_Severus sabía que a Harry había que amarlo tal y como era, sin decir mucho más, pues no eran de las típicas parejas, se amaban sí, pero no eran de lo que necesitaban celebrar su aniversario con una cena romántica o un __**ramo de flores**__, eran hombres y Harry tenía la costumbre, aun después de su transformación, de coger toda la noche cuando celebraban algo, y Severus amaba eso, por que pese a la frialdad de la piel, Harry seguía ahí, a su lado, juntos. _

Severus no entendía cual era el dichoso pacto que tenían Draco y Harry, mientras no sea algún pacto de índole sexual, no tenía por que preocuparse, su amor era inmortal e indestructible, pues sabía que pese a que dijera que moriría el día que el dejara este mundo, no lo haría, usaría magia oscura para traerlo de vuelta, lo conocía, la oscuridad se había apoderado de su alma y su personalidad se perdía al pasar de los días, aunque aun lo podía tener como su amante, como su pareja, pues aun Harry lo amaba, pese a todo y todos los que se habían ido contra ellos, como lo hizo la directora McGonagall, cuando les fue a decir, de modo poco amable, que dejaran esa rara relación que tenían en pos de una buena vida para Severus, pues decían que Severus estaba en manos del nuevo Lord. Sólo bastó eso para que Harry la degollara de un solo sablazo, ni siquiera magia o sus poderes de vampiro, simplemente agarró el sable empotrado en la pared sobre la chimenea y atacó a la mujer sin siquiera dejarla terminar su discurso.

-Severus, por favor.

El hombre se acercó y alejó a Harry de Draco, al que sostenía del cabello y se notaba una en su mejilla el golpe que sufrió al momento de llamarlo. Tenía prohibido llamarlo, de hecho, nadie podía llamar o nombrar a Severus en presencia de Harry, todos los que lo habían hecho habían terminado decorando las paredes de la ex mansión Malfoy, ahora Mansión Potter. Hasta el salvador y verdugo del mundo mágico reconoció la magnificencia de la construcción.

-Te he dicho que nunca le llames, Draco –la voz de Harry, como siempre cuando hablaban de Severus, se escucho terrorífica. De esos tonos de voz que hacen que la piel se te ponga como gallina. Pese a todo, Draco aun lo desafiaba.

-Ya basta, Potter –dijo poniéndose de pie, quitándose la falsa lágrima que caía de los ojos-. A veces compadezco a Severus que tenga que ocuparse de tus cambios de humor.

Y eso era otra cosa que molestaba a Severus, que después de todo el teatro Draco simplemente se limpiara una que otra mancha y se retirara del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Era sádico eran sádicos, tanto Draco como Harry.

¿Será que las nuevas generaciones estaban más influenciadas por las fuerzas oscuras?

Daba gracias a Merlín que él o Harry no tuvieran la posibilidad de tener un niño, por que un hijo del Harry Potter actual sería lo mas parecido a los que los muggle llaman el anticristo.

-¿Ya le vas a dar lo que pide por aguantar tus humillaciones? –le preguntó dirigiéndose ala chimenea, las manos se les volvieron frías de un momento al otro.

-**La tiara de diamantes** hechizada por merlín es un tesoro de los Potter, Severus, no es como si se la fuera a dar sin recibir nada a cambio –dijo sentándose en el sitial que tenía frente al fuego, algo ridículo, pues su piel no sentía la tibieza de las brazas, ni el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Severus y que tanto anhelaba.

-Quiere tener de vuelta a sus padres…

-¡Yo tambien, Severus, pero no por eso lo traeré con magia oscura!

-¿Magia oscura, Harry? –le preguntó sosteniéndolo de los brazos para que quedara a su altura- ¿Recuerdas tu ultima vez practicando magia blanca? ¿La ultima vez que usaste un hechizo para el bien?... la ultima vez que dejaste a alguien vivo…

-Draco sigue vivo –dijo desviando la cabeza.

-Por que te gusta humillarlo.

-¡Pero sigue vivo!

-¿Y Granger?

-¡Era más inteligente que yo!

-¿Ron Weasley?

-Me dijo idiota…

-Ginebra…

-¡Ella era una zorra que se te quería meter por los ojos!

-¡Ella iba por ti, no por mí!

-Bien… no me caía bien… era fea.

Severus abrió la boca para decirle algo más, pero Harry lo superaba, amaba todas sus personalidades. La amable, la amorosa, la sádica, la infantil. Tenía una gama de emociones tan grandes en él que no podía dejarlo de querer.

-Cuando te aburras de mí, ¿Qué es lo que harás? –le preguntó sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo, soportando el frio en su pecho y el calor en su espalda.

-No me aburriría nunca de ti, Severus –le dijo besando sus labios, mordisqueando sus labios, lo mas suave que podía sin llegar a lastimarlo-. De ser así, si eso llegase a pasar, te comería por completo –la declaración la hizo mirándolo a los ojos, cuando los propios se volvían rojos- absorberé hasta la ultima gota de tu sangre, hasta que tu corazón deje de latir por completo, pero tan rápido que no alcance a quedar nada de sangre corriendo por tus venas, por el mínimo gesto de no dejar nada a los que encontraran tu cadáver, por que luego, cuando viera tus ojos vacíos y sin vida, me tiraría contra la primera ventana para que los rayos del sol me bañen…

-Detente –dijo arrepentido-, sabes que no me gusta que digas eso.

-¿Qué hable de como te devoraría?

-No, que hables de como morirías. No soporto la idea de que dejes este mundo.

-Pero lo haré, eventualmente.

-Pues aún nos quedan muchos años…

-Y pueden ser eternos si dejaras que me llevara tu mortalidad.

-¿Crees que aguantaríamos la eternidad? –le preguntó llevándolo de la mano hacía la puerta que los dirigía a su habitación- discutimos ayer por que hoy saldría por provisiones… ¿Imaginas si tuviera una debilidad tan grande como lo es la luz del sol? No me dejarías salir de la cama.

-De hecho, me gustaría mucho no dejarte salir de la mía…

-Tu maldita cama es un **colchón de agua**, Harry, no entiendo por que lo trajiste aquí.

-Por que de niño viví en un lugar en el que tenía que dormir sobre una dura superficie, por lo que no lo volveré a vivir… bueno, vivir, vivir no, por que ya no estoy vivo…

-Sigues vivo –le dijo arrojándolo sobre la cama- puedo darte buenos motivos de ello.

-Tú sí que sabes convencer a alguien, Severus.

Las manos del ex maestro de pociones se apoderaron rápidamente de la túnica roja de Harry, arrancándola con rapidez. No querían perder tiempo, querían tocarse mutuamente, por lo que la ropa no era algo que querían entre ellos, de hecho, la simple sensación de tenerla puesta les daba escozor.

Las manos de ambos se perdieron en el cuerpo de la pareja, gozaron por largo rato hasta que no pudieron más, tuvieron que unirse de manera rápida, sin perder tiempo, sin que el viento pudiera pasar entre ellos, nunca dejando de besarse, por que era lo que más pedían en sus corazones, o por lo menos en el corazón latente de Severus.

El anochecer los encontró entre las sabanas, aun amándose luego de mas de tres horas, pero aun tenían toda la noche, aunque Harry tenía planeado una velada especial, una en que trataría de convencer a Severus de permanecer a su lado a lo largo de la eternidad, por que lo quería a su lado, lo quería a su lado, lo quería para siempre, pese a que su amante creyera que no podrían soportar tanto tiempo juntos. El sol era como una daga dolorosa que les podía quitar la miserable vida que llevaran. No necesitaban matar para conseguir la sangre… aunque en el fondo de su corazón, el sentir como el sangriento miembro de una víctima dejaba de latir, era algo que no podía dejar de amar, no ahora, no cuando su alma se iba ennegreciendo en pos de la segunda oportunidad que tuvo y en la que arrastraría a Severus, hasta que las muerte los separará.

Fin


End file.
